1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch assembly, and more particularly to a modular clutch assembly having a flywheel, a clutch cover assembly and a clutch disc which may be installed and removed from an engine as a single unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a clutch mechanism includes a flywheel mounted to the crankshaft of an engine, a separate clutch cover assembly fixed to the flywheel and a clutch disc assembly disposed between the flywheel and the clutch cover assembly. The flywheel is typically bolted to the crankshaft of the engine and the clutch cover assembly is usually fixed to the crankshaft of the engine by fastening means such as bolts. More specifically, a flange portion formed on an outer circumferential portion of the clutch cover assembly is formed with apertures which are configured to receive bolts which extend therethrough and thread into threaded holes formed in an outer circumferential portion of the flywheel.
Recently, a modular clutch has been developed in which the flywheel, the clutch cover assembly and the clutch disc assembly are assembled an one, single unitary module. Since the modular clutch as a whole is one assembly, it is easy to manipulate the module as a single part and to mount the module onto the crankshaft.
A method for fastening the modular clutch to the crankshaft of the engine includes, for example, the steps of forming holes in a diaphragm spring of the clutch cover assembly and a plate of the clutch disc assembly, causing bolts to pass through the holes from a transmission side, and fixing the flywheel to the crankshaft by the bolts.
When the modular clutch is to be removed from the crankshaft, it is only necessary to align the positions of the clutch disc assembly with the holes of the bolts and then remove the bolts. However, moving the clutch disc assembly to align the holes with the bolts can be very troublesome.